A multiplexer receives multiple input signals and directs the input signals to a single output. Multiplexers may accept various input signals with differing characteristics. The multiplexer may apply switching or signal combination techniques to provide output access to multiple input signals. For example, inputs may be given access to the output for limited period in a time domain multiplexing scheme. Similarly, frequency or code based schemes may be used.